Marie
by Pandanoi
Summary: ¿Quién es Marie?


Anochecía ya. Una tenue brisa corría en la estrecha calle mientras encendían los faroles. La reunión se había extendido más de lo habitual: presupuestos, informes, protestas y riñas. Más que un ejército parecían niños de colegio. A Levi le aburrían enormemente aquellos concilios, él hacía su trabajo: mataba titanes y rellenaba informes. Eso debería ser suficiente, pero no: asistir a esas malditas reuniones eran parte de él, aunque sólo fuese para hacer acto de presencia.

Espiró, se había adelantado cuando por fin les habían dejado libres. Miró hacia la puerta, viendo salir a capitanes y jefes de escuadrón de otras facciones. ¿Dónde demonios se había metido Erwin? Odiaba esperar. La gente se le acercaba y hacía preguntas absurdas sobre titanes y el Muro María. No soportaba aquella morbosa curiosidad de sus compañeros de armas; sí querían saber cosas sobre los titanes sólo tenían que unirse a la legión.  
Al fin reconoció los pasos que resonaban tras la puerta del cuartel: pesados, contundentes. A su lado otros más nerviosos y livianos. Arrugó la nariz. Los dos hombres salieron a la calle, Erwin le miró brevemente antes de volver a dirigirse a su interlocutor.  
\- ¿Marchas a Trost, entonces?  
Nile se rascó aquel despropósito de perilla antes de contestar.  
\- Sí, la pequeña se ha puesto enferma y tengo algunos días libres.  
Levi zapateaba en el suelo de granito, impaciente. Nile le miró de soslayo, molesto. Nunca se habían caído demasiado bien. Nile respetaba la innegable capacidad militar de Levi, pero su carácter anárquico le ponía de los nervios. Levi, sencillamente, sentía una antipatía natural hacia él.  
\- Me marcho ya, espero poder coger el último ferry - dijo Nile, haciéndose a un lado - Deberías ir alguna vez a verles, Marie te echa de menos.  
\- Lo intentaré - mintió Erwin, con una cordial sonrisa.  
\- Levi. - saludó formalmente el comandante de la policía militar.  
\- Nile. - replicó el aludido, con un tinte de sorna en su voz.  
Sus pasos se perdieron por la calle, dirección al embarcadero. Erwin se volvió a Levi, con una discreta sonrisa.  
\- No deberías ser tan duro con él.  
\- Es un gilipollas.  
\- Levi...  
El interpelado se puso en marcha, sin pararse a asegurarse de si su comandante le seguía. En apenas unos segundos oyó sus pasos tras él. Sintió un cosquilleo detrás de la oreja, como siempre que le sentía a su espalda. Unos metros más allá Levi se detuvo y esperó a que Erwin le alcanzase. Éste le miró fijamente mientras pasaba a su lado, sus pupilas azules clavadas en las suyas, los labios torcidos en una sonrisa. Levi reprimió un suspiro. Se sentía absolutamente estúpido cuando su corazón daba un bote al cruzarse sus miradas, o cuando se sentía ansioso porque él no estaba cerca. Él no era así, no era débil ni dependiente. No era así, se repitió.

* * *

El cuartel de la legión en Sina era lo más lujoso que Levi conocía: alimentos frescos, habitaciones espaciosas y más importante: agua corriente. Se lavó los brazos y el rostro y se dirigió a la habitación contigua, un dormitorio amplio con una zona para un pequeño despachito. Desde que Erwin había sido nombrado comandante de la legión disfrutaba de pequeños lujos como aquel, y Levi se aprovechaba de ellos como su mano derecha, aunque no tuviese un rango de mención. Desde la pérdida del Muro María unos meses atrás las cosas habían cambiado para todos.  
Erwin ojeaba algunos documentos sobre su escritorio, con aire ausente, el ceño ligeramente fruncido. A Levi le gustaría ir a molestarle, pero una parte de él se fascinaba con sólo mirarle mientras trabajaba, por más que le observaba no conseguía leer sus expresiones ni adivinar sus pensamientos. Se conocían desde hacía algo más de un año, cuando Erwin le había sacado de las cloacas y forzado su ingreso en la legión; y habían estado juntos desde entonces, en una relación extraña, atados por una fuerte conexión mental y física pero con pocas palabras de por medio. Estaba bien con eso, él mismo no era muy hablador ni era mejor escuchador. Y sin embargo a veces le gustaría saber más de Erwin.  
Levi se echó sobre la cama, suave y mullida. Le encantaba esa cama, tras pasarse años durmiendo en el suelo, en camastros y en literas, aquel colchón se le antojaba una nube.  
\- ¿Qué haces? - oyó la voz profunda de Erwin a su lado.  
Levi se sentó al borde, con sus piernas a cada lado de las de su comandante.  
\- Disfrutar de esto antes de que volvamos a ese cuartelucho a las afueras de Trost.  
\- Probablemente no lo hagamos, tenemos otros lugares.  
Erwin acarició la mejilla de Levi, que reaccionó apretándola contra su palma.  
\- Me alegro, odio ese sitio.  
\- Demasiado polvo - sentenció el comandante.  
Erwin movió la mano de la mejilla hacia detrás de la oreja, prendiendo entre sus dedos algunos mechones del fino cabello de Levi.  
\- ¿Quién es Marie? - se animó a preguntar al fin.  
Erwin soltó una corta risita y se inclinó sobre él para besarle. Levi no rechazó el contacto, más bien al contrario, estiró el cuello para recibirle mejor. Erwin le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y lo arrancó del sitio con ligereza. Nunca en su vida había en Levi supuesto su corta estatura un complejo o se había permitido sentirse amedrentado por otros. Y sin embargo entre los brazos de Erwin no le importaba sentirse vulnerable y pequeño, de hecho era reconfortante poder abandonarse a la protección de otro, aunque sólo fuese en momentos como ese.  
Erwin se sentó en la cama con Levi sobre él, apartó un par de mechones de su frente.  
\- No me ignores - dijo Levi, rodeando el cuello de su amante con sendos brazos.  
\- No lo hago - se sonrió, besando nuevamente sus labios.  
\- No soy un colegial cualquiera, sé que tienes un pasado, sólo quiero que me lo cuentes.  
\- ¿Marie?  
Levi asintió, bajando las manos hacia los botones de la camisa de Erwin.  
\- Es una amiga de la infancia, mía y de Nile. Con la edad ambos empezamos a sentirnos atraídos por ella. Al final se casó con Nile.  
\- ¡Pfft! - exclamó Levi, haciéndole cosquillas al otro en la garganta - ¿Quién demonios elegiría a Nile? - prosiguió desnudándole con habilidad.  
\- Quizá alguien que quiere un marido y un padre para sus hijos.  
Levi se detuvo a la altura de la hebilla del cinturón y le miró fijamente, con el ceño fruncido.  
\- La asustaba cuando hablaba de titanes y salir del muro. Dijo que parecía alienado. Se ve que siempre he sido demasiado rarito - musitó Erwin, con una sonrisa taciturna.  
\- Rarito no, raro de cojones - espetó Levi - Pero apasionado, valiente e inteligente. Has nacido para algo más que para ser padre y marido. No va contigo.  
\- ¿Y qué va conmigo?  
\- Yo. Yo siempre iré contigo - un velo rojo tiñó el rostro de Levi, pero se impidió torcer el gesto. Se había prometido proteger el corazón de ese hombre, ya endurecido por el horror, y debía mantenerse firme en su convicción.  
\- Tú también eres un prenda de cuidado, Levi. - susurró Erwin divertido, estrechando la fina cintura entre sus brazos, trayendo al chico hacia sí.  
\- ¡Cállate, joder! Estoy intentando decir algo bonito.  
\- Lo sé, te lo agradezco.

Erwin deshizo el nudo del pañuelo de Levi, con pasmosa lentitud, le pareció a aquel.  
\- ¿Te hubiera gustado tener hijos con ella? - preguntó nuevamente, sintiendo el calor de la excitación con el roce de los dedos de Erwin sobre su garganta, y quizás un pueril e inadmisible ápice de celos.  
\- A veces pienso que acabar con los titanes y salir del muro sería un buen legado que dejar, quizá incluso mejor si mi propia sangre pudiese disfrutarlo.  
Erwin frunció ligeramente el ceño, como ausente durante un instante mientras acariciaba la piel de los hombros de Levi.  
\- Pero... - aventuró éste  
\- ¿Pero qué clase de padre sería sí no estuviese nunca ahí para mis hijos?  
\- Los niños no necesitan un padre para crecer- sentenció Levi casi sin pensar, haciéndose eco de su propia experiencia y la Erwin.  
\- No tiene sentido tener hijos sólo porque es lo normal. No. Prefiero traer ese mundo a quien quiere y puede cuidar de esos niños.  
Levi asintió levemente. Con un par de dedos recorrió el cuello de Erwin, distraído con la sutil palpitación de su sangre bajo la piel. Sintió las manos de su comandante desabrochando las correas de su pecho.  
\- ¿Y tú qué, Levi? - preguntó Erwin, tirando de su arnés y arrastrando la camisa con él.  
\- Odio los críos. Son sucios y ruidosos. - espetó, haciendo una mueca.  
Erwin se sonrió, no esperaba otra cosa de su subalterno. Levi se reclinó sobre él, tan apretado contra su cuerpo que podía sentir la erección de Erwin contra su pantalón, y estaba seguro que él podía notar la suya.  
\- Pero si fueran tuyos tendría todos los que tú quisieras - susurró de forma deliberadamente absurda y seductora.  
Erwin soltó una carcajada que retumbó en el dormitorio e hizo temblar a Levi de anticipación.  
\- ¡Pues habrá que ponerse a ello!  
Erwin tumbó a Levi sobre la cama, quien se apresuró a deshacerse de sus pantalones con torpeza, maldiciendo que fueran tan estrechos. Echó mano sobre la correa del pecho de Erwin, tirando de él hacia sí, con urgencia. No podía soportar aquellos penetrantes ojos azules mirándolo, poseyéndolo sin siquiera tocarle. Odiaba y amaba sentirse tan miserablemente necesitado de él. Atrapó su boca con violencia, la única forma en la que podía hacerlo cuando estaba en aquel estado. Y sin embargo Erwin era ridículamente gentil y delicado. Se recreaba trazando con los pulgares la forma de su pecho, bajando por su vientre y esquivando deliberadamente su miembro para dirigirse hacia las piernas, todo mientras dejaba que Levi devorase su boca.  
El chico era incapaz de reprimir los gruñidos de ansiedad, la que le provocaba Erwin jugando con él, volviéndolo loco con aquellas caricias tan sutiles que eran casi una brisa.  
Erwin rompió el beso para llevar un par de dedos a su boca. Levi sabía qué venía a continuación y sin pensarlo agarró aquella mano y lamió él mismo los dedos, como sí fueran lo más dulce que hubiese probado en su vida.  
El comandante sonrió satisfecho. Le excitaba sobremanera ver a Levi tan sometido a él que perdía el control de sí mismo, tan ansioso por recibirle que destruía su fría fachada de indiferencia. Desde el principio ese fuego y esa pasión habían sido evidentes para él, desde que lo viera por primera vez en los suburbios de Sina. Fue una atracción inmediata, al principio pensó que era la excitación de una herramienta nueva y mejor para ayudar a la humanidad, pero en seguida se dio cuenta que era algo más: la necesidad casi enfermiza de poseerlo, de dominar aquella férrea voluntad, de doblegar aquella fiera mirada gris. Y sentía que nunca conseguiría hacerlo suyo completamente, y quizá eso era lo que lo que le excitaba tanto, porque si lo hiciese, Levi dejaría de ser Levi, y él lo amaba como era: siempre al borde del abismo, siempre en su mano incondicionalmente, excepto por aquellas pequeñas alas que él le permitía ver y tocar pero que no le pertenecían aún, nunca.

Sus dedos ya estaban suficientemente húmedos y Levi le liberó y preparó su cuerpo para ellos, encogiendo las piernas y separándolas, gimiendo de pura impaciencia cuando Erwin acarició con el pulgar su perineo.  
\- ¡Erwin! - protestó.  
Acto seguido, el mentado introdujo sendos dedos.  
\- ¿Sí?  
\- No pares...  
Levi movía la cadera al mismo ritmo que Erwin le masajeaba. Pensó que explotaría cuando sintió la boca de su comandante cerrarse sobre su glande. Prendó los dedos del cabello, desordenando los dorados mechones. Levi notó una inflamación subiendo desde la base de su miembro, un cosquilleo y la extraña sensación de ahogo, la contracción de todos sus músculos preparándose para estallar. Tiró del pelo de Erwin para arrancarlo de sí pero no pudo contenerse un segundo más y acabó viendo su propio semen manchando la cara del comandante.  
\- Oh, Erwin... - musitó en un jadeo, ligeramente culpable, incapaz de sentirlo plenamente por la euforia.  
Erwin se relamió los labios y se pasó el dorso de la mano por la cara. Pudo notar los espasmos de Levi contra el colchón, al alzar la vista lo encontró riéndose en silencio, cogiéndose el vientre entre los brazos.  
\- ¿Te parece divertido?

El silencio se rompió con la pausada carcajada de Levi, en un tono ligeramente más agudo que su voz habitual, una deliciosa risa que derritió Erwin, pero no se permitió flaquear en ese momento. Tiró de la cadera de Levi hacia abajo, arrastrado su cuerpo hasta dejarlo bajo él e hizo ademán de besarle.  
\- ¡Quita, qué asco! - protestó Levi, cubriendo la boca del comandante con una mano.  
\- ¿Te corres en mi cara y encima te quejas?  
\- Es culpa tuya.  
\- Ya, quién me mandaría chuparla tan bien - resopló Erwin, fingiéndose ofendido.  
\- Pues eso - repuso Levi, ordenando los mechones rubios.  
Trazó sus pómulos con los dedos hasta llegar al mentón, estudiando cada poro de su piel, reconociendo cada pequeña cicatriz, cada imperfección. Erwin era asquerosamente guapo, y asquerosamente alto y fuerte, y asquerosamente inteligente y asquerosamente suyo, y no podía ser más asquerosamente feliz.  
Pese a sus remilgos, se dejó besar al fin y enseguida se olvidó de donde había estado esa lengua antes. Se olvidó de cualquier cosa que no fuese esa boca sobre la suya, ni aquella espalda bajo sus manos, ni aquella...  
\- No vamos a poder tener niños si no me la metes. - susurró Levi, nuevamente sugerente.  
La carcajada de Erwin volvió a resonar por toda la habitación.

* * *

Hacia frío, Levi apretó su cuerpo contra el de Erwin bajo el edredón, haciéndose hueco entre sus brazos. Erwin lo estrechó, encantado de que esa noche su amante estuviese de tan buen humor.  
\- Dime, Levi. ¿De verdad tendrías mis hijos si pudieras? - preguntó, divertido.  
\- No. Serían insoportables y raros. - replicó desde su nidito.  
\- Pero muy guapos, con un bonito pelo negro - musitó el comandante, acariciando el cabello de Levi.  
\- Nada de críos - sentenció Levi, sacando la cabeza su cálido refugio - pero te dejaré ser el padre de mis gatos.  
Erwin rió por lo bajo.  
\- Tú no tienes gatos.  
Levi se limitó a enterrarse de nuevo entre sus brazos.


End file.
